1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image transmitter, and more particularly to a portable image transmitter powered by a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional image transmission system, wherein: image data acquired by a digital camera or the like is captured into a portable microcomputer (e.g., a laptop, a notebook, and a palmtop) with an image transmitting function; the image data is transmitted from the portable microcomputer through the public telephone network with a portable telephone such as a cellular phone; and a receiving computer or a server receives the transmitted image data through the public telephone network via a modem or an adapter.
Since the image data includes a large amount of data, it takes a long time to transfer the image data with several million pixels if a plurality of pieces of image data are transmitted from the portable microcomputer by using the portable phone and the like. Therefore, when the image data is transmitted from the portable microcomputer by using the portable phone and the like while being powered by a battery, there is a problem that the transmission of the image data is interrupted if the battery goes dead during the transmission of the image data. In particular, if image data of a plurality of images is transmitted at the same time, there is a high probability that the transmission of the image data may be interrupted.